Sailormoon: Zodiac
by James Bryan
Summary: A new enemy appears, but Chaos is defeated. Who are they and how'd they get to earth? Moreover, how do the senshi fight without their powers? Even more of a mystery, how do they EXIST? I will not continue if I do not get at least 8 reviews.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailormoon, I only own this story. All characters are copyright (c) Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansya, TOEI, TV Asahi, ect.  
  
Sailormoon Zodiac  
by Shorty  
=Prologue=  
  
"Usagi-chan, get up!" Luna shrieked at a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl named Tsukino Usagi, referred to as 'Usagi-chan' by her friends (except Hino Rei).  
"Oogh...agh...numnummmm..." Usagi yawned.  
"USAGI-CHAN, GET UP!" Luna shrieked at Usagi again.  
"Where's the..." Usagi yawned, "...fire, Luna?"  
"Usagi-chan, today's Sunday! Rei-chan said she wanted to talk to all of us former Senshi..." Luna explained.  
"Wha...?" Usagi asked, then suddenly snapped awake. "Damn! I forgot!"  
A sweatdrop appeared over Luna's forehead. "Baka [idiot]..."  
"Did you say something, Luna?" Usagi asked, pulling on her blue skirt, white blouse and jacket, then tying white ribbons in her hair.  
"Not a thing," Luna lied.  
  
Usagi walked out the big, metal gate to her house. She walked along the road until she reached Juuban Junior High, where she went to school when she first became Sailormoon.   
"Ah...the good old days," Usagi said softly, as though wishing Chaos had never started the Sailor Wars, thousands [I think] of years ago. "How I wish I could go back to being a regular girl."  
"Quit wishing, Usagi-chan...if I'd never found you, the Dark Kingdom would've won! This world would be engulfed in darkness by now," Luna told Usagi off.  
"Gomen ne [sorry], Luna," Usagi apologized.  
  
When Usagi and Luna reached the Hikawa Shrine, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako were already there.  
"You're late, Usagi!" Rei yelled.  
"Shut up, Rei-chan!" Usagi replied.  
"Nyaa!" Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi. Usagi stuck hers back.  
"Stop it, Usagi-chan, Rei-chan!" Luna and Artemis, Minako's cat, said in unison.  
"Hmph!" Usagi said, folding her arms across her chest and turning around.  
"C'mon, lighten up, Usagi-chan!" Makoto told Usagi. "Rei-chan's about to tell us something important."  
"Ei?" Usagi said, astounded.  
"Yes, until you interrupted," Rei said harshly, glaring at Usagi.  
"GOMEN NE!" Usagi yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME, ANYWAY!"  
"STOP FIGHTING!" Minako screeched. "Would you just tell us already?"  
"Yes...I will, Mina-chan. As I was saying, before Usagi interrupted..." Usagi clenched her fist and started shaking a little bit. "I was sensing evil energy. I know that Chaos, the source of all evil in the Universe, is gone, so it's very strange. I don't get it. That's why I called you guys."  
Usagi gasped. "Really, Rei-chan? Really?"  
"Yes, baka-Usagi [stupid Usagi], I am sensing evil energy. Now let me finish, and maybe Ami-chan's computer can detect something.  
"Yes, I'll try..." Ami said, taking her mini-computer out of her bag. Her computer beeped and buzzed, but to no avail. It couldn't detect a single thing.  
"Urghh! I know what I sensed!" Rei said, annoyed.  
"I believe you, Rei-chan. But what if it wasn't negative energy, but it was positive?" Usagi asked.  
"Bah! It was negative force! I know it!" Rei yelled. "I'm going inside to do a fire reading. I need my quiet, so I'll call you guys when or if I get something, okay?"  
  
That night, Usagi lay in bed, thinking.  
"What if Rei-chan's right, and there really IS something else? But how can there be something stronger than Chaos?" All of these questions flowed through Usagi's mind over and over again, until she fell asleep. She was awoken by a bright light...  
---  
Hehehe, I'm so evil. Review, pweeze? //^.^\\ How can you say no to that ^^'' 


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Sailormoon Zodiac, Chapter 1  
by Shorty  
==Arrival==  
  
"Ah! What was THAT?" Usagi yelled as she was awakened by a bright light. "I have to check it out! Moon Eternal, make--"  
"Usagi-chan...remember, techincally, you aren't Sailormoon anymore...you cannot use your powers anymore..." Luna reminded.  
"Oh, yeah...well, I've still got MY moves!" Usagi said as she pointed to herself.  
"Like...what? Crying and falling down?" Luna asked.  
"Oooh, Luna-chan, you're so mean! I mean like kicking and punching! That kung-fu stuff..."  
Luna sweatdropped. "We still need to check that out! I want to know that light is!" Luna said, changing the subject VERY quickly. "Come on!"  
Luna went through Usagi's partially open door into the hallway. "Usagi-chan, what are you waiting for? Come on!"  
Usagi got up and opened the door a little bit more so she could fit through it, put on her slippers and walked downstairs to the entryway. She sat down, put on her shoes and went outside.  
  
Usagi and Luna approached the bright light; it seemed to be coming from the sky. There was no physical explanation for it. Just then, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako appeared from the darkness. "Rei-chan! Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Mina-chan! Did you see the light too?"  
"Hai, Usagi..." Rei replied. She was holding a katana in her left hand. "I KNEW I sensed negative energy...this seems the source..."  
"I wonder what it is...Ami-chan, can you scan the area?" Usagi asked.  
"I can try..." Ami said as she took out her mini-computer from her bag. A look of terror appeared on Ami's face after a few minutes.  
"Ami-chan...are you okay?" Minako asked. "What's wrong?"  
"This..this has no source! This energy, this light, it has no source. It's just here..." Just after Ami explained, the light started thinning and molting into shapes. Human shapes. Above the quickly forming bodies, a face of a woman with dark purple hair, a pale face and bright red eyes and lips appeared. She was laughing.  
"Ha ha ha, so the Sailor Senshi gather to investigate evil, even WITHOUT their powers! Ha ha ha, this is so amusing...well, have fun!" she cackled as five of the many shapes took form and jumped down. The others just disappeared into the light as it disintegrated.  
"Hmm...one for each of us..." Rei said. "Huh?"   
"They...they look just like us!" Ami exclaimed. "I wonder...do they have our same abilities, to..?" Ami asked, checking her computer. "Yes! Everyone, we can beat these girls, or whatever they are! It's possible! They have our abilites, but they can be beaten alot easier!"  
"Really?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes!" Ami nodded her head.  
"Get ready...because here I come!" Makoto yelled as she charged toward her opponent, striking her in the face. She then proceded to perform a jumping sidekick to the stomach. Her opponent clutched her stomach and stumbled back.   
"Bitch!" she spat. "Now, it's my turn!" the copy screamed as she ran towards Makoto and punched her in the face. Makoto quickly recovered, and tried to trip the copy, but missed. The copy grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over on to her back.  
Meanwhile, Rei was busy with HER copy. "C'mon, I dare you!" Rei taunted, ready to move at any second. Her copy lifted her katana and charged at Rei, slashing at her throat. Rei quickly dodged out of the way, and struck at the copy's back. "Contact! Oh yeah!" Rei yelled in triumph. Her copy staggered foreward and fell over. She got to her knees and said, "Senshi of fire, this is not over yet!" and disappeared in a flash of red. She turned her head and saw Ami struggling with her fight.  
"Ami-chan!" Rei yelled as Ami was struck to the ground.  
"Aah..." Ami moaned. Blood was trickling from her mouth.  
"Hey! Nobody messes with my friends!" Rei yelled, drawing her katana yet again. "Bring it on!"  
"Rei-chan...no...this is my fight..." Ami said as she struggled to get to her feet. "You shan't win, you...you...you THING!" Ami screamed. The clone ran towards Ami and tried to punch her, but missed. Ami struck her in the face, then kicked her in the stomach. While her opponent was on the ground, Ami took the chance to analyze the situation. "Everyone, their weakness is...their back!"  
"No wonder...I barely struck, but it must've hurt alot..." Rei said to herself.  
Once her copy was back standing, Ami kicked her in the back. "Gotcha!" she yelled.  
"You...senshi of ice, you shall perish!" the copy glared at Ami as she disappeared in a blue flash.  
Struggling to keep her attacker from pummelling her face, Makoto, still on the ground, managed to land a kick to her copy's ribs. "Haha!" Makoto yelled, standing up. "So, your back, eh? Well, here we go!" Makoto whipped around to her opponents backside, grabbed her shoulders, and kneed her in the back.  
"Damn you, senshi of wood..." the copy said as it disappeared in green.  
Ami, Rei and Makoto turned to look at their fellow senshi, still fighting.  
"Yah!" Minako yelled as she blocked a punch, did a flip and struck her opponent's back. "Gymnastics sure pays off, huh?"  
Minako's copy glared and said, "Hmph. Some senshi of love," then disappeared in a yellow flash.  
Everyone was now watching Usagi fight. "You evil thing!" she yelled, grabbing her copy's meatballs and pulling them out.   
"Usagi-chan, hit her in the back! The back!" Makoto yelled.  
"Huh, the back? Okay!" Usagi responded. Bringing her copy down by pulling her hair, Usagi elbowed her in the back.  
"...Princess, you will die for what you did to our people..." the copy said and disappeared in a flash of silver.  
"What WERE those things?" Minako asked.  
"Mina-chan, for once, I have no idea," Artemis responded.  
----  
Well, how'd you like it so far? I know, lots of fighting, and without any powers ;_; Be nice, review...please? *puppy dog face* I do accept constructive criticism. ^^; 


	3. Chapter 2: Power

Sailormoon Zodiac, Chapter 2  
by Shorty  
==Power==  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Usagi turned around and walked away from the now fading light, towards her home in the Azabu distict of Tokyo. As she walked through the big metal gate, she saw the light in her bedroom was on.  
"Uh oh," Usagi said. "This cannot be good..."  
She entered the house, put her slippers back on and walked up to her bedroom. Her parents, Ikuko and Kenji, were standing in her room. "Usagi, where were you?" Ikuko asked.  
"I...I...I went for a walk..." Usagi lied.  
"At 3:00 AM?" Kenji replied.  
"Um...yeah...I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," Usagi continued to lie.  
"Since you've never lied to us before, I guess I have no choice but to believe you. But if this happens again, there will be hell to pay, young lady," Ikuko responded, leaving Usagi's room and closing her door.  
"Whew, I don't know how I got out of that one..." Usagi commented to Luna after closing her bedroom door. Luna didn't say anything.  
"Usagi-chan, you better get to bed. We need to get up in the morning and call a meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. We need to find out who and what these...monsters are," Luna finally said.  
Obeying Luna's comments for once, Usagi kicked her slippers off and climbed into her bed.  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up on her own, for once. She got up and dressed silently."Usagi, are you ready yet?" Luna asked.   
"Hai, Luna," Usagi said. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
Luna and Usagi started towards the Hikawa Shrine. Finally, Usagi broke the silence. "Luna...how are we supposed to fight without our powers?" she asked.  
"Usagi-chan, how am I supposed to answer that? I'm a mere guardian..." Luna replied. It was the first time she'd EVER called herself a mere guardian.   
They continued to walk in silence until they reached the shrine. Usagi started climbing the steps to the shrine. She saw Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto already there.  
"Finally you get here, Usagi," Rei said, angrily.  
"Rei-chan, don't start with me today," Usagi replied. Rei was silent.  
"Okay...um..." Artemis tried desperately to begin a conversation. "Oh yeah! So, what are we going to do about this new enemy?"  
"Kick their asses!" Makoto chimed in.  
"Mako-chan..." Minako said, sweatdropping.  
"Gomen ne..." Makoto replied.  
"We should just leave them alone! Who cares what happens to the world?" Rei finally said.  
"REI-CHAN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Usagi yelled.  
"Well, how are we supposed to fight them without our powers? It's virtually impossible!" Rei retorted.  
"I think we should at least try. If we die, we die!" Makoto said.  
"Mako-chan, the rest of us have parents," Rei said harshly. Makoto didn't say anything.  
"Fine! All in favor of giving up, raise your hands!" Usagi cried out. Rei raised her hand, then Minako, and then finally Ami. Usagi and Makoto were the only ones who didn't.  
"You're all cowards!" Usagi yelled. "We'll find a way! There has to be a way!"  
Suddenly, it went dark, like night. "Is this an eclipse?" Usagi asked.  
"No, Usagi-chan. Eclipses don't happen very often. We had one just before we fought Nephrenia, remember?" Ami replied.  
"Oh. So why is it so--" Usagi began to say, but was cut off by a sweet voice. A woman, wearing a white dress, had beautiful pink lips and silver appeared.  
"M-mother...?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes. It's me, my daughter," Serenity replied.  
"I haven't seen you in-in ages..." Usagi said. "Why'd you appear now?"  
"Because. New evil has arrived. How, even I do not know. But I do know that I can give you all powers again, if you want them. And you should! You were born in the Silver Millenium to my daughter, Princess Serenity! Sailor Senshi, don't give up."  
"I..I..." Rei was at a loss for words.   
Suddenly, Ami piped up. "Queen Serenity is right! We were born to be the Inner Senshi! I do want my powers!"  
"That makes three..." Serenity said, looking at Minako and Rei.  
"Well, I have been Sailor V since I was thirteen years old...I'm easily the most experienced...and yet, I want a normal life...but, if this is what I was born to do, so be it. I'll do it!"   
"That's four...what about you, Rei?" Serenity asked.  
"...whatever..." Rei replied.  
"The Inner Senshi are born again!" Usagi yelled, jumping.  
"My daughter, don't get too happy yet. This new enemy is much more powerful than anything you have ever faced. All of your old powers are available, as well as a new one. It is up to you to find out when it will be awakened. Now, I've been here too long. I must go. Goodbye, my daughter," Queen Serenity said.  
"Wait! What about the Outer Senshi?!" Usagi asked. "We'll need them too, won't we?"  
"Should they choose to..." Serenity started to say, but was interrupted by Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru running up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine.  
"We...we want to fight..." Haruka said.  
"Haruka-san, how did you know that we were getting our powers...?"  
"I...I just had a premonition...when it got all dark..." Haruka explained.  
"You four...you all wish to fight alongside the Senshi of the Inner Planets?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes! We want our powers!" Haruka said again.  
"Very well. Until next time...goodbye, Senshi...goodbye, my daughter..."  
"Don't go..." Usagi said, as her mother disappeared. It got lighter almost instantly. As soon as the light returned, eight transformation pens were floating above the ground. A ninth object, Usagi's locket, was floating above the pens. Each Senshi took their pen. The Sailor Senshi had been born again...  
---  
How'd you like it? Was it any good? Sorry, I kinda made Rei out to be the bad guy...err, girl...but oh well. Review, please? 


End file.
